Sally Jupiter
Sally Juspeczyk '''was the first '''Silk Spectre and founding member of the Minutemen. Biography She was born Sally Juspeczyk in 1920, a young runaway who worked as a waitress and burlesque dancer. She changed her surname to hide her Polish heritage. She met Laurence Schexnayder during her travels in Europe. Once they were broke in Warsaw and Larry found a job for her at the Moritz. There, he heard a prince commenting that Sally is the most beautiful woman in Europe. In America, she entered into action as an adventurer sometime around 1938 when she was only 18 years old. She was the first who realized the commercial benefits of crimefighting and entered it to boost her lucrative modeling career,Under the Hood: Chapter IV with ambitions to enter the movie industry. Larry saw the costumed adventurers as a social fad on which he could cash in. He staged criminal assaults with retired actors, hindered by the Silk Spectre. The police were also in on the trick.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 01 Sally was seen as a sex symbol whom villains and criminals didn't really mind getting caught by. She had arrested Claude Boke while robbing a liquor store, and he mentioned that he preferred to be beaten by her than two old fat cops. The magazine Daily World had an article about her shortly before the founding of Minutemen. Minutemen Captain Metropolis sent a letter to Larry with an invitation to join the Minutemen, a group of costumed heroes. Although at first, Sally thought it was a ridiculous idea, Larry thought it would be a good move P.R.-wise.Sally Jupiter clippings More celebrity than a vigilante, Silk Spectre provided a cover for Hooded Justice's homosexuality by being his glamorous girlfriend and started going out with him after their Christmas party.Under the Hood: Chapter III On October 2nd, 1940, after a meeting of the Minutemen, she was sexually assaulted by Edward Blake, alias the Comedian. He was stopped by fellow Minuteman Hooded Justice, who posed as her boyfriend, and gave him a vicious beating. The event would have a profound impact on Sally's life; her agent, Larry, persuaded her not to press charges against the Comedian for fear of damaging the group's image. In retrospect, she thought that she also contributed to this event. In an interview, she admitted that she didn't really like The Silhouette, a.k.a. Ursula Vandt, who was pestering her about her Polish heritage. When Ursula Zandt's lesbianism was outed by the press, and Sally voted her out, feeling happy she left. In retrospect she thought it was unjust, as she wasn't the only homosexual in the group. Sometime around 1948The date conflicts with the fact that Sally had quit and married Larry the previous year Larry sent her a note expressing his concerns about the decline of the Minutemen, CM and HJ's relationship that comes out to the public, the drinking problems of Mothman, and Nite Owl becoming like "a big bouncy boy scout"; and his wish to quit the team and cooperate together - essentially, a marriage proposal. Ursula was soon murdered by the Liquidator and Sally held themselves responsible. Sally, having her own source, proceeded alone to his hideout. She killed him and disposed of his body in the bathtub. She waited for C.M. and H.J. and after scolding for their hypocrisy (both of them being homosexuals and still voting Silhouette out), she announced her wish to quit.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 04 After Ursula's funeral, Sally visited her grave and confessed her hatred for her, her guilt and what she did to the Liquidator, as she felt she owed it to Ursula. There she met with the Comedian who had returned from the war a bit changed. He narrated his experiences and explained that he had to forgive himself. Retirement Having retired from crime-fighting Sally married (or rather "partnering up" with) her agent, Schexnayder, while keeping in touch with Hollis Mason, Byron Lewis and Nelson Gardner. Most importantly she kept in touch with Blake, and shortly after the ceremony they were copulating in the restroom.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 05 In 1949 she gave birth to her daughter Laurel Jane, commonly known as Laurie. It was known to both parents that Laurie was not Laurence's child, but the Comedian's, and this led to conflict in the family, and divorce in 1956.Under the Hood: Chapter V While not explicitly stated, it is implied that Sally's second sexual encounter with the Comedian was consensual, and that, despite it all, she did have feelings for him. As for Laurie, she came to accept that her mother's incomprehensible affair with her would-be rapist is something she could never understand, but it's something too complicated to condemn her mother about. Her deep devotion to her flawed mother is exemplified by Laurie's insistence on using their real surname of Juspeczyk and not the assumed Jupiter. In 1960, with the arrival of Doctor Manhattan considered the birth of the real super-hero, Sally and other former adventurers were asked their opinion. Sally expressed skepticism about his abilities and wished to see herself.Chapter IV By 1962 Sally was living in a Los Angeles villa with her daughter where Hollis would pay them a visit. Concerning the book he was writing, Nelson Gardner called Sally Jupiter at nights "crying his heart out". When Hollis came to discuss the book Sally scolded Hollis, and how she appeared vain and shallow in her youth. When Laurie was 13 years old, she invited her old friends, Nelson, Hollis and Byron home. She was angry at Hollis who asked Laurie if she had read the book and said that her daughter was too young for it and Hollis held an apologetic stance. They were joined by Byron who took a leave from the institute and seeing his condition, Laurie asked if this is her future as well. Events of Watchmen After her retirement, was able to move to an upscale retirement community in California, Nepenthe Gardens, and maintain an upper-class lifestyle.Chapter I: At Midnight, All the Agents... She read about the Comedian's death. She was visited by her daughter who did not wish to attend the funeral.Chapter II: Absent Friends When the news mentioned that two mysterious costumed adventurers rescued tenants from a building fire, Hollis Mason called her after many years. That moment a woman of Acme Manicure tended her nails. Her prosperity is shown in contrast to Hollis Mason's working-class circumstances in a phone conversation between them.Chapter VIII Doomsday Clock Between 1985 and 1993, Sally Jupiter passed away from natural causes. Adrian Veidt spoke at her memorial service, attracting controversy for his less than kind remarks about her character. Her combat techniques were taught to Reggie Long by her former teammate Byron Lewis, both of whom were interred in the same asylum when they heard about her death. Character She was said to have been an action heroine version of a pin-up girl and, even in her old age, she seemed proud of her sex symbol status, apparently enjoying male attention as indicated by her career as a dancer. However, she seems to have some serious self-esteem issues related to this quirk, considering that she felt responsible for the Comedian assaulting her and she was pleased to learn that a Tijuana bible that was based on her, despite her daughter's disapproval of it for being highly demeaning. During her entry to the Minutemen, Mason noted that her lifestyle (drinking, swearing and mode of dress) would embarrass polite and reserved Captain Metropolis.Under the Hood: Chapter IV Of all the original Minutemen members, Sally was undoubtedly the most financially savvy. She stated in the Probe interview that her venture as a costumed heroine was motivated almost entirely by money, and she saw the entire act as merely a stepping stone to a lucrative career as a film star, and starred in Silk Swingers of Suburbia.Watchmen: The Film Companion Although her hoped-for Hollywood career never materialized, she accumulated enough money from modeling to purchase a luxurious house. Laurie did not forgive her mother for wanting her become her "heir" of sorts. Sally convinced her to exercise so that she would mature and take her place, but Laurie was reluctant to take up this career and used to bitch about it. Eventually, she saw the Keene Act as a redemption, but still considered her 10 years with the Crimebusters to be lost years. Rorschach did not think much about her and called her a "whore dying in a California rest resort". The reason for this would be because of her sex-symbol status, and Rorschach was anti-sexual. Also, he didn't approve of her accusing the Comedian, whom he considered a patriot; he just called the rape a "moral lapse". He didn't think much about her daughter, Laurie. Physical appearance Sally is noted to be one of the most beautiful women in the world. She has medium length auburn hair that is normally pinned up in front, blue eyes, fair skin, long legs, and the big bap. Her measurements were 36-24-36. Film version Carla Gugino portrays Silk Spectre in the 2009 film adaptation of Watchmen. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minutemen Category:Deceased